Rough Around The Edges
by Kath13
Summary: What happens when Bobby is overworked and doesn't play nice. Slight hint of SVU crossover.
1. Chapter 1

More ramblings from a sick mind. I don't claim to be a good writer, nor do I play one on TV. These guys belong to Dick Wolf, they just want to go out and walk on the wild side, no big deal. Not much you can do when you wake up at 5am and this idea is waiting at your doorstep.

Authors note: If you don't like rough or controlling situations, please leave now. Don't even sit down for a cup of coffee.

Bobby and Alex have worked together for a long time. They even spent alot of time together out of the office. They really cared for each other. He would never think of physically hurting her. But once in a while Bobby would get in a mood, one he wouldn't share with Alex. He didn't want to be a team player at times like this.

Bobby loved Alex and was the most gentle person when they were together, he would never think of hurting her. But this was different and she knew it. She could see it coming a mile away. Alex knew what he wanted and knew where he was going to go. It hurt to know that he didn't want to show her this side of him.

The last couple weeks were tough, too many days with not enough sleep. Alex could see it in his face, he was tired, his eyes heavy and bloodshot. Bobby looked at his watch, it was 5:15. Time to call it quits for the day. He looked across the desk at Alex. "I'm leaving, I had enough for the day. I'll see you later." 

Alex made sure Bobby was gone before she picked up the phone. She dialed and waited for an answer on the other end.

"Its me, Alex. I think you're going to have company soon." She listened for a minute then hung up the phone. It was getting late, Alex decided to pack it up and go home. It was going to be a lonely night. 

2 hours later Bobby was still a little tense. He had showered and changed into jeans and a black T shirt, he still had his 5 o'clock shadow. He walked into a nice apartment building. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened,

"I've been expecting you." Is what he was greeted with.

"How did you know I was coming?" Bobby answered.

"Alex knows you come here when you are in your mood."

Bobby was a little surprised, he didn't think Alex knew. He took off his coat and threw it on the couch. He immediately cornered and pin her against the wall. He kissed her hard on the lips, he slowly moved down her neck, biting as he went along leaving teeth marks. He grabbed at her shirt, ripping it in the process as he tried to take it off her. She wasn't wearing a bra which made things a little easier. 

He stepped back and took off his shirt, his shoes, pants and underwear were next. He left them all in the corner on the couch. He was already pumped and ready to go. He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down so she could straddle him. Once she did so he grabbed her hips and held them tight. He was the one who wanted to be in control, he wanted to control how and when she moved. 

Their sex always started slow, but when she tried to quicken the pace he would stop her then start out again slow. She knew that when she came he would be right behind her. His game continued for a bit, she would move faster and he would stop her. 

He sucked her left breast hard, using his teeth leaving a mark. He rubbed his unshaven face across her breast before moving to the other side and doing the same thing, leaving red marks from the irritation.

He seemed to like watching her get frustrated when to tried to take the lead and he would stop her. It was time to take matters into her own hands. As soon as he let her move again she reached down and started to rub her clit while he pumped in and out of her. He shot her a slightly dirty look but he couldn't stop her since his hands had a hold of her hips. A few seconds later he could feel her tighten around him and she climaxed. 

As soon as he felt her tighten, that sent him over the edge as well. They both stopped so they could catch their breath.

"You know, you shouldn't push Alex away when you are like this. She loves you and accepts you the way you are, even like this. She won't run away or break, if you get a little rough. She might even give you a taste of your own medicine right back to you." 

"Maybe you're right Olivia, I am just afraid she can't handle it. How does she know what I do to you?"

"She followed here you one time, so she asked me why you would come to see me. I told her the truth. You are everything to her Bobby." 

"Now I feel guilty. Guess I will go talk to her and try to get things in order. I don't even know how or where to begin to explain this part of me to her. I can't even explain it to myself." 

"Just go talk to her." 

Bobby took a quick shower and left. He drove around for awhile trying to think of how or where to begin to explain to Alex why he was like this. He didn't have a clue. Next thing he knew he was in front of Alex's place. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Like I said, if you don't like it a little rough please leave, coffee will not be served. These guys belong to Dick Wolf. Someone left the door opened and they all left willingly.

Bobby knocked on Alex's door. When it opened she was surprised to see him.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I know, can I come in and talk to you?"

Alex opened the door wider for him to come in. Bobby just stood there for a moment looking at her. "I don't know where to begin. She told me you called her. She told you everything I do. I'm sorry, I am afraid to show you that part of me. I don't even know why I need to do those things."

"I did call her. I followed you one time. I wanted to see where you go when you turn your back on me. It hurts that you don't have trust in me to share who you are."

"Its not that I don't trust you, you are everything to me. I am afraid to hurt you. Afraid that this part of me would chase you away." 

"Bobby, I love you. Nothing you do is going to scare me away. I am not a china doll that is going to break. I won't run away from you. I need you."

"Alex, I love you too. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll go, I will see you tomorrow."

Don't go Bobby, please stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure you want me to stay? I feel bad enough with this guilt trip I gave myself."

Alex walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sure."

The next few weeks went pretty well. Bobby and Alex got stuck doing a stakeout on a drug ring suspect. "My idea of a real good time, watching criminal activity into the wee hours of the morning," Alex said.

"Its all part of the game. Would you rather be here or stuck behind a pile of paperwork?" Bobby asked her.

"You have a point, I'll take this over paperwork anyday."

They finished their stakeout 2 weeks later and filed their report. Nothing they could prove on their end. Someone needs to get on the inside. 

The next day Bobby came in a few minutes late. He was tired. Again, too much work and not enough sleep. The day seemed to drag as they caught up on paperwork. Alex looked at her watch, just about 4:30. She looked over at Bobby and she could see that look. He looked up to see her watching him. For a moment he had that deer caught in the headlights look. 

Bobby just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he could go through this with Alex. "You're in that mood, I can see it." Alex said to him. 

"I know, I can't help it. I wish I didn't get like this."

"Bobby, don't hide this part of you from me. I have always been honest and shared everything with you. I never hid anything from you."

"Are you sure you can handle it? It doesn't scare you that I am like this?"

"I can take whatever you give. Maybe you'll get something in return."

He gave her half a smile, he was still nervous. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

Alex decided it was time to go home. It was a long day and she just wanted to take a hot shower and relax. She put on a oversize button down flannel shirt. It was chilly outside and there was no way she was going to freeze. She wasn't sure if Bobby would keep his word. 

Half an hour later there was a knock at her door. Sure enough, it was Bobby.

"I didn't think you would show up."

"I didn't think so either, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Bobby, I will take you any way I can, I love you."

He took off his coat and threw it on the couch. He walked up to her and looked her in the eye. Alex return his look and kept her eyes locked on his. He grabbed her by the arms and backed her up against the wall, still looking in her eyes, looking for any signs of fear, hoping deep down he would not find any. They kept their eyes locked, she was not afraid. Seeing this he knew he could move ahead. He grabbed her shirt with both hands and ripped it open, buttons flying around the room. He bent down and started biting and sucking hard down her neck, leaving teeth marks and hickeys. 

He let go of her and took off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up against the wall. She had nowhere to go, especially since her feet were not on the floor. Bobby ran his unshaven face across the top of her chest, leaving a path of redness as he went. He was hot and ready to go. He slowly entered her a little at a time, until he had completely buried himself in her. He slowly pumped in and out.

Alex was still mostly immobilized so she decided to play his game. She bent forward and started biting his neck and across the top of his shoulder, she also ran her fingernails down his back, leaving her own marks on him. He slowly increased his pace. Alex couldn't take to much more. "Bobby, I'm going to cum." 

He suddenly stopped. "No, I'm not done with you yet." He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He opened her legs, he gently bit his way up the inside of her thighs. He stopped at her center. He paused just a minute, wanting to keep her waiting, wanting to hear her beg him to keep going. Just as he expected, she said it. "Bobby, please don't stop."

He slowly licked her, gently pulling her clit with his teeth, teasing her. She grabbed his head in hopes he would stay and continue to make her feel good. He pulled away and started to bite the inside of her thigh but then stopped. He ran his face down the inside of her thigh and up the other, leaving another path of red as he went. When he was done he pushed his way back inside her. In and out, picking up the pace as he went along. It didn't take long for Alex to climax. Bobby felt her tighten around him. He bit her on the inside of her shoulder as he himself spilled into her. 

"I love you Alex." 

"I love you Bobby." 


	3. Chapter 3

Like usual All these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Dick Wolf. They followed me willingly, knowing what they were getting into. 

Authors Note: Still more rough stuff so leave now if you don't like it. Don't know if I can do any more with this story. I didn't have the get up and go I had with the other chapters.

The next morning Alex woke up first and went in to take a shower. Bobby heard her go into the bathroom, he waited until he heard the water running then went in himself. He opened the door quietly and got into the shower as she faced the water. She turned around and almost screamed.

"I didn't expect you to be right there." she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sure, quiet as a mouse and you didn't think it would scare me."

Bobby hugged her and gave her a kiss. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

"We better get going before we are late," He said

"Leave it to a man to leave a woman high and dry."

He smiled and said "There's more where that came from, you just have to wait until later."

They both arrived at work and Goren immediately was called into Deacons Office.

"Have a seat Bobby. I got a call from the police in Chicago, they could use someone like you on a case they need help with. I told them I could spare you for a week. You plane leaves in 3 hours, you better go pack."

"Yes Sir, I'll get right to it. What About Eames?"

"They only need you. They heard all about the way you work and figured it won't take long to get the case wrapped up. If I can't assign her a temporary partner I will just put her on desk duty until you get back."

Bobby left Deacons office and went out to his desk.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Seems Chicago PD needs my help on a case. I will be gone for a week. If you can't get a temp to work you will be on desk duty until I get back. I have to go pack, my plane leaves in a few hours."

"Just like I said, its just like a man to leave you high and dry."

He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you when I get back."

"Good, I'll hold you to your word."

Bobby left to go get ready for his trip. Deacons called Alex into his office.

"Have a seat Eames. I haven't been able to free up any other detectives yet. For now you can catch up on paperwork until Bobby gets back."

"Yes sir, that shouldn't be a problem. Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be it."

Eames went back out to her desk and sat down. "Its going to be a long week," she said to herself.

The first day went pretty quick. The next day seemed to drag. Alex decided to take an early lunch. She walked down to the deli to get a sandwich and coffee. She didn't expect to find Olivia there.

"Hello Olivia," Alex was the first to speak.

Olivia turned around, just as surprised to see Alex. "Hi Alex, how are you?"

"Not bad."

"How are things with you and Bobby? I had told him he really needs to talk with you. I hope the two of you worked things out."

"Things are good, thanks for giving him a push. He is away this week in Chicago trying to help wrap up a case."

"He is a good cop, they asked the right person for help. Lets sit and have lunch, do you have time?"

"Sure I have a little time."

"It feels a little awkward talking about Bobby to you. Doesn't Elliot get insanely jealous when you were with him?"

"Actually, thats the strange part. He didn't, he even wanted to watch one time, it did sort of bother him when Bobby left a few marks though."

Olivia looked at her watch, "time to go or I'll be late. It was nice talking to you Alex."

"See you later Olivia."

It seemed strange to Alex that Bobby would want an audience during sex, or maybe it was a spur of the moment thing with Bobby and Elliot. That made her wonder. Alex went back to work and finished desk duty for the day and went home to take a hot shower. She missed Bobby and couldn't wait for him to come home. As she took a shower she kept thinking about what Olivia said about Elliot watching her and Bobby. That kind of got her exciting and she decided to do something about it. As the hot water ran over her body she decided she wasn't going to wait until he got home. Alex ran her hands down between her legs, slowly rubbing and fingering herself until she came. "That will teach him to leave me high and dry. I guess now I am one of those do it yourselfers."" she thought to herself.

Later that night Alex's phone rang. As a natural reaction she answered it the way she does while on duty.

"Eames."

"Hey" Said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey yourself, how's the case going?"

"Not bad, think I will wrap it up by tomorrow, I should be home tomorrow night. It wasn't as easy as they claim. Been up for 2 days. Hopefully I can catch up on a few hours tonight. Do you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you. If I knew you were coming home a day sooner..." She didn't finish what she was saying.

Bobby picked up on something, "what do you mean? Is something going on?"

"No not really, you left me high and dry the other day, I had to take care of business myself."

She could here the smile in his voice. "When I get back, you'll have to show me how its done."

"Don't worry, you'll get more than a demonstration."

"Great, I'll be looking forward to it. My plane should be in by 7, can you pick me up at the airport?"

"I'll be there, see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."

Alex hung up the phone. She decided to watch tv before bed. She flipped through stations for an hour before deciding there was nothing on she wanted to watch.

She didn't sleep well that night, every few hours she would wake up and look at the clock. Next thing she knew the alarm was going off. She got up and turned it off. she was tired and it was going to be a long day. Alex showered, grabbed a coffee and went to work. Hopefully this would be her last day on desk duty since Bobby would be back to work.

The day seemed to drag slower then any other day. All she did was watch the clock, counting down the time till Bobby would come back. Finally it was 5 o'clock, time to go home. Alex showered and got ready to go to the airport.

She got to the airport a few minutes early, she paced while she waited for his plane to arrive. She sat down and read a magazine while she waited, although it was not an easy task. She must have spaced out and not have heard the arrival announcement, when she looked up he was standing in font of her. She jumped up.

"sorry, I guess I spaced out, I would have met you at the gate."

"Thats ok, no big deal." He hugged her and gave her a kiss. Then he whispered in her ear. "Lets go home, I can't wait to fuck you."

The ride home seemed to take forever. Once home he put down all his stuff and went right over to Alex. "I missed you." He took his hand and gently grabbed the back of her her hair and pulled her head back so he could give her a long kiss. She didn't resist and kissed him back. He stopped long enough so they could both take off their clothes. He put her on the bed and pinned down her arms. He gently kissed he on the lips, then worked his way down her neck gently biting. He continued working down to her breasts, sucking harder leaving hickey marks.

Bobby stopped his assault and asked, "So are you going to show me how a do it yourselfer does it?"

Alex smiled. She was still tired from lack of sleep the night before so she really didn't care. Besides, there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. Slowly she moved her hand down between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Then she dipped her finger in and out to get herself wet. She continued rubbing her clit back and forth. Bobby was enjoying himself watching her do this for him. He was stiff as a board! He waited for her to dip her finger back into herself and pull it out. He took the hand she was using and licked her fingers. He was really hot, just by watching her and couldn't wait much longer. He got down between her legs and started licking, slowly at first just so he could taste her.

Alex grabbed hold of his head hoping he would continue, this was one of her favorite things, she loved it. But he pulled away, he loved to tease her. He rubbed his hardness over her clit, just teasing her, not yet entering. This was driving her crazy.

"Come on Bobby, Fuck me, don't make me wait."

He loved to hear her beg when he teased her. It made him feel in control which is what he wanted when they were in bed together. He pushed himself inside her with one stroke. He pumped in and out slowly. He ran his unshaven face along the side of her jaw and up her cheek, leaving a trail of redness. He pumped a little faster, just until he heard her breath quicken. He slowly stopped and told her to turn over and get on all fours.As soon as he got behind her, he rans his fingernails down her back. He got down to the small of her back and stopped. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself in and started pumping. He reached down front and started rubbing her clit. He stared slowly at first and then moved his fingers a little quicker. He knew she wanted to cum and wouldn't make her wait any longer. He kept pumping and rubbing until he heard her breath faster. It wasn't long until he felt her tighten around him. He grabbed both sides of her hips and slammed into her and he came himself. They both were out of breath. They snuggled until they both came back to reality.

"Welcome home Bobby, I love you."

"Its good to be home."


End file.
